Jott
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: Chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

Jott

A/N: My first Jott story. :) Yay! Okay so, I find this a very emotional story, but you may not, so whatever. Anyway, when I got my mom to read this story she started crying, which was okay, but I don't know if she was crying because the story was sad or because she was proud of me? Who knows (oh yeah my mom is very emotional) Well you don't wanna hear my life so I'll shut-up so you can read the story now. Please Review!

Chapter 1-

It was around seven in the morning, as he went to the one place where he felt comforted and angered at the same instance, the Bayville graveyard, where his one and only love now lives. He try's to forget. Forget everything. Everything that happened that day. He can't. He won't. He doesn't want to forget her, ever. Sometimes he wishes it were him that died instead of her, other times he thinks it would have been better if they never meet. But then he has to push everything aside and live in the "here and now" as much as he doesn't want to, as much as it hurts him. War is coming, he can feel it in his bones, not just any other war where there are guns and blood, a war where he must chose something. A war between his friends, family, loved ones, and possibly new enemies. He starts to think about her again, he can hear her laughter, the loving sound of her voice. He can smell her all around him, 'Her favorite perfume. Jasmine flowers' he thinks to himself. He can feel her in his arms as she kisses his lips making him feel lost in a state of bliss. As he once again remembers the last kiss they shared, as he held her dying body in his arms, she smiled at him, he started to cry harder. He felt her body go limp, his tears were dripping down the side of her face. Suddenly reality hit him, his brothers hand was on his shoulder, and he realized he had been crying.

" Hey, I knew I'd find you here." his brother said with a weak smile, now looking at his face knowing he'd been crying.

"Why don't I take ya home Scott, you should rest." Scott's brother said now gesturing him to his car.

" You're right Alex, I do need to rest." Scott said taking out his car key's and handing them to Alex.

" You drive."

Scott now sat at the edge of his bed holding a picture of there wedding day. When they were happy. Together, what they both thought would be forever. At that instance Ororo Munroe walked in with a cup of tea .

"Here.." she started,

"this will soothe you." she handed him the cup

" I don't need to be soothed! I need to be left alone!" He screamed as he hit the cup out of her hand, making it shatter all over the floor. Storm got angered as her eyes became a bright white and a lightening storm started.

"Your not the only one who misses her, nor the one who prays for her return!" Storm screamed even louder than he did, wind tossing her hair around as she turned with an evil, saddened glare and left.

That night Scott found it hard to sleep, although ever since she left him he's always had a hard time sleeping. But this night was different, he wasn't thinking about her, Jean, he was thinking about Ororo, his brother, Alex, the professor, and everyone else who knew Jean, what they have to go through, how they feel, and how her death affects them. He could smell her again as he drifted of to sleep. Scott started to dream about her being with him, he recognized this dream, he's had it before, he hates it! Despises it! Scott tries to wake up, he dosen't want this dream to continue, but it always does, it always goes to the end, her death. The dream finished and he sprang up from bed, covered in sweet. He looked over at his clock

'7:15 am, to early to get up.' he thought to himself, as he got out of bed anyway. He reached in his dresser and took out some clean clothes, and went into the shower. After his refreshing shower he went to his room again to make his bed, as he leaned over to reach the pillows, he noticed it was now 8:00 am

'Damn, was I really in there for that long?' he asked himself. Scott walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain, letting the sunlight pour into the room. He headed downstairs for some eggs, bacon and a nice cup of coffee. On the way down he saw Ororo, he thought about going over to apologize to her for the way he's been acting lately, but his feet just kept walking towards the kitchen.

"I must be hungry." he said jokingly.

As he entered the kitchen he saw Logan already there, sipping on a strong cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Mornin' Slim." he said raising his eyes from the paper.

"Hey Logan." Scott answered, grabbing a few things from the cabinets, and refrigerator, as he made himself a manly sized breakfast. He looked out the window, and to his amazement he saw a bird, but not just any bird, this bird was special, this bird was only found in fairy tales and children's fiction books, this bird was called a Phoenix.

"Wow! I...I can't believe it! Logan look!" Scott said pointing out the window

"What is it Slim? I don't see anything." Logan said.

"What?! Are you....blind?" Scott said slowly, looking back out the window to see that the bird had disappeared.

"But, but, it was. And I....never mind." his enlightened face saddened as he continued to make himself breakfast.

After breakfast, Scott decided to go and talk to Ororo. He started his search in her bedroom, then continued to the study, library, infirmary, the prof's office, living room, kitchen, dinning room, the ladies room (of course he wasn't allowed in so he had Kitty check for him) When he couldn't find her on the main floor, or the second floor, he figured she'd be in one of the basements. Storm wasn't in the basement nor the two sub-basements, which means the last place he could look was in the attic. "Of course, the attic is where she has all of her plants, kinda like her mini garden." Scott thought allowed, as he went up to the attic.

"Storm? Are you up here? Heeeellllllooooo.........??" She wasn't even in the attic.

'Where could she be?' he thought.

He now found himself outside as he closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze against his face, the smell of flowers, and the sound of a faint cry. He figured it was himself, but realized there were no tears rolling down his face, he slowly opened his eyes again, and to his realization, he now saw that he was standing in a graveyard, but not just any graveyard, the Bayville graveyard in which Jean was buried. He turned still hearing the faint cry to see, Jean's gravestone with a woman standing in front of it, she was the one who was crying. This woman, cared about Jean like she were her family, probably because this woman's family was killed when she was just a child. This woman was Jean Grey's best friend, this woman was named Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm, the person Scott had been looking for all morning. He felt his body begin to move closer to her, like his feet had a mind of their own, he took her in his arms and hugged her as he too began to cry.

A/N: Okay so tell me what you think! I love reviews, I'll take flames to, but if it's something really mean and hurtful please don't write it. Thank You! Now go and Review!


	2. chapter 2

**Jott**

A/N: My second chapter of Jott big smile Well I would have updated sooner, but my shity computer is so weird, anyways Im now updating so that's what matters. Thanks for the Reviews keep R/Ring. Now on with the story.

Chapter 2-

" Scott, help me Scott." cries were heard in the distance.

He saw a light, he was getting closer.

"Jean, Jean!" the patter of footsteps got heavier and faster, with each step as the cries got louder. " Scott! HELP!" the cries were right there right in front of him.

" Jean!" he saw her, she was crying, a lot, he looked at her, she was so sad, she looked lost. Her loving eyes and happy smile was gone. The caring fun loving jean he once knew....this wasn't her, he knew it wasn't her he could feel it, but still, he had to help her. She was surrounded by fire, in the shape of a bird, the bird he saw the other day, the Phoenix.

" Scott, help me Scott, it hurts, I need you. Scott!" she yelled, crying even more now.

" No, Jean! DON'T HURT HER YOU MONSTER!" he screamed, not only in his dream, but allowed too. He woke up and found Storm, the Prof., Alex, and a few other familiar faces, all looking at him worriedly.

"I.....I saw her.....I saw jean, she's....she's alive!" Scott said mainly to the Professor.

"Scott, listen to me, you were dreaming, it was all a dream, none of it's real." the Professor said trying to calm Scott down.

" No! Professor. Your wrong, this wasn't a dream I could feel it. It was kinda like....like a premonition. I had a premonition." Scott said hope in his eyes.

" No Scott it wasn't. I'm sorry. You must believe me, I want Jean alive as much as you do, but she's not and we really must continue our lives." Professor said reassuringly, gesturing everyone back to bed.

" Good night Scott."

"Good night Professor."

'Damn him!' Scott thought,

'I know it wasn't just a dream, there was something about that place, it looked so familiar.' He started to think back, remember the dream.

'Hmmm, well we were in a forest, there were a lot of trees and a cliff, when I looked down there was a beach. Wait, wait ,wait. Before I went into the forest, there were a lot of.....of rocks. OMG! Could it be? The graveyard where Jean was buried?! Yes, yes it was!' he thought getting a bit excited. He got up, got dressed, ran downstairs, out the front door, and started running, until he came to Jean's gravestone. He waited a while, but there were no screams, no cries, no light, and no Jean.

" God! Why, huh, why? I would really like an answer. Why can't I have her back?! Answer me Dammit!" He screamed so loud a couple of birds sitting in the trees flew away.

" All I want is her, that's all I want." He said almost a t a whisper, now sitting next to her gravestone, as he rested his head on his knees he began to cry.

" Scott...." a voice called.

" Jean?" he looked up to see Storm standing over him.

" Oh, hi Ororo." he said getting up.

" Look I know what the Professor said and all, but I believe you." Storm said sympathy in her eyes.

" Really? You really think that it wasn't a dream? That Jean really is alive?" Scott asked in a more cheerful tone.

" Yes I mean we are mutants, and we've seen some bazaar things happen before, so really anything's possible." She said now a small smile on her lips.

" Your right anything is possible." Scott said smiling back.

A/N: Okay I know it was a short chapter but I figured that would be a good place to end it for now. So Review please! Thanks :)


End file.
